Sad Love Story
by HyunnieKai
Summary: Mengapa dulu Kau datang padaku dengan senyuman, dan bujuk rayumu menyatakan dirimu mencintaiku sepenuh hati? Mengapa kau memberiku sebuah janji, sebuah mimpi yang sayangnya hingga kini tak pernah kau tepati satupun. Janji cinta yang kau berikan, Ternyata.. tak sebanding dengan Pengorbananku selama ini l Cast : Hunkai, EXO. hun!seme kai!uke


**S**_A_D L_**O**_V**E** ST_**O**_R**Y**

**.**

**Created by Hyunnie**

**Disclaimer :**

EXO isn't mine, but Kai is Mine :3

**Cast :**

Kim Jongin, EXO

**Pair :**

HunKai or Other Pair

**Genre :  
**  
Hurt/Comfort, Angst

**Length :**

maybe oneshoot?

**WARNING :**

**MISS TYPOS, ABSURD, ALUR ANEH**

**.**

**DON'T BASH**

**DON'T COPY**

**AND GO AWAY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_ ooOoo _**

* * *

**.**

**KAI POV's**

KRIEETT

DEGG

DEGG

Kusentuh dada dimana terdapat jantung, tengah berdetak begitu cepat tak seperti biasanya. Mataku yang awalnya sayu khas orang bangun tidur, terasa memanas begitu melihat pemandangan tak asing dihadapkan padaku. Dirinya yang tengah berciuman dengan seseorang yang amat kukenal, membuat hati ini meringis sakit karena terluka.

Ingin rasanya aku berbalik arah menuju kamar, membatalkan niatan untuk membersihkan diri. Namun seluruh anggota gerakku seakan tak ingin menuruti perintah otakku dan memilih berdiam diri menyaksikan pemandangan live didepan mataku.

Sungguh, entah yang keberapa kali aku sudah melihat hal ini. Dan entah keberapa kali juga, hatiku teriris karenanya. Dia adalah Oh Sehun, kekasihku yang tengah berciuman dengan Luhan hyung.

Kutundukkan kepalaku sejenak, membiarkan bagaimana air garam itu membasahi pipiku dan jatuh mengenai lantai marmer membuat sebuah genangan air. Setelah cukup, ku coba mengangkat kepalaku dan pemandangan itu masih sama tanpa berubah sedikit pun.

Aku tak tau, apakah Sehun sengaja melakukan itu padaku atau tidak tapi yang jelas ia membuatku kembali terluka. Akhirnya sedikit memaksakan anggota gerakku yang terasa berat, memutar arah masuk menuju kamar yang ditempati olehku -juga Suho dan Chen- lalu menguncinya.

Oh Sehun, mengapa kau begitu tega padaku? Apa aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan hingga kau membalasnya begitu kejam? Apa kau tak tau ini begitu menyakitiku?

Kupukul berulang kali dada yang masih terasa sakit, bahkan pukulan keras pun turut kulancarkan guna menghentikan rasa sakit yang kutahu itu mustahil terjadi. Semua yang kurasakan kupendam dalam-dalam, tak memperdulikan ucapan orang yang mengatakan memendam perasaan menimbulkan berbagai penyakit.

Aku tak peduli jika aku sakit lalu meninggal, bahkan aku berharap itu terjadi padaku kini.

Jika pun aku ingin melepaskan keluh kesahku, pada siapa? Member lain? Atau Taemin, sahabat baikku? Itu mustahil, karena jika aku bercerita tak akan ada yang mempercayai ucapanku.

Yang mereka tau, pacar Sehun bukanlah diriku melainkan... Seorang Luhan yang sudah mengetahui Hubunganku dengan Sehun. Sehun sempat meminta, tepat ketika ia menjadikanku namjachingu untuk merahasiakan hubungan kami, dengan raut wajah kecewa aku menganggukkan kepala menyetujuinya meski berat yang kurasa.

Beratus-ratus kali aku berpikir namun tak pernah kutemukan jawabannya. Mengapa dulu Kau datang padaku dengan senyuman, dan bujuk rayumu menyatakan dirimu mencintaiku sepenuh hati? Mengapa kau memberiku sebuah janji, sebuah mimpi yang sayangnya hingga kini tak pernah kau tepati satupun. Janji cinta yang kau berikan, Ternyata.. tak sebanding dengan Pengorbananku selama ini. Kau tau? Itu semuanya sia.. sia. Mendatangiku hanya ketika kau terluka, dan setelah sembuh kau kembali padanya bersenda gurau dengannya.

Bagimu, aku hanyalah seseorang yang dibutuhkan jika kau memerlukanku. Harusnya, kau tahu, sakitnya dicari hanya saat dibutuhkan. Mungkin, kau tak akan melakukan hal ini, termasuk padaku.

Aku dulu begitu polos dan naif, bahkan aku mengira dulu otakku entah menghilang kemana ketika ia menyatakan cinta padaku, karena dengan mudahnya -tanpa berfikir- aku meng'iya'kan tanpa tau apakah cintanya tulus padaku dan bagaimana kedepannya.

Karena pada dasarnya aku sudah mengagumi sosok yang menjadi magnae di grup kami sejak lama.

Bagainama dengan menceritakannya pada orang tuaku? Ah... aku tak ingin mengungkit hal itu. Karena bagiku, itu adalah sebuah masa lalu kelam yang berusaha ku hapus dari ingatanku. Kini, aku juga berharap dapat menghapus Oh Sehun dari hati, memori bahkan hidupku.

**KAI POV's END  
**

**.**

* * *

**_ ooOoo _**

* * *

**.**

Kim Jongin -Kai- memerosotkan dirinya ke lantai dingin, terduduk dengan kakinya yang menyentuh dadanya dan memeluknya se-erat yang ia mampu. Membenamkan seluruh wajahnya yang memerah. Ketika ia sendirilah, ia bisa meluapkan semuanya, rasa sakit, kecewa, marah, benci yang bercampur aduk di relung hatinya dengan menangis.

TOKK

TOKK

TOKK

Bahkan suara pintu yang di ketuk pun ia diamkan, lebih memilih mengasihani hidipnya yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Kai-ah, buka pintunya. Kau belum sarapan lho"

Suara bash yang ikut terdengar masih dengan suara pintu yang diketuk, tetapi ia tetap menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Apa Kai belum keluar dari kamarnya?" tanya sebuah suara dari balik pintu, yang Kai yakini adalah suara partner crimenya, Baekhyun.

"belum, kurasa dia masih tertidur. Bukan begitu Sehun-a?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun yang tengah menyamankan kepalanya dipangkauan Luhan, dengan tangan yang menari pada tombol psp miliknya.

"entahlah"

Ucapan Sehun seakan memukul hatinya begitu keras hingga terpecah belah. Dengan jelas, namja tan ini melihat Sehun meliriknya cukup lebih lama hingga ia memilih menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan tajam itu, dan meneteskan air asin itu dari kedua matanya.

'Mengapa kau berbohong?' Jerit Kai pilu dalam hati

"tak melihat atau tak melihat? Kau kan terlalu sibuk ber-morning kiss ria dengan Lulu gege" sahut Tao menggoda sang magnae yang tampak tak memusingkan ucapan hyungnya yang memiliki kantung mata berwarna hitam seperti panda.

"10.000 won untukmu Tao-Tao. Hahahaha..." suara gelak tawa dari Chen diikut Baekhyun, Tao dan Chanyeol yang dengan jelas terdengar oleh Kai yang memang kamar ditempatinya tepat didekat ruang tamu. Hanya sebuah pintu berbahan kayu mahoni yang membatasinya.

Luhan yang mendengar godaan itu merasakan pipinya memerah entah karena malu, atau marah menjadi bahan godaan.

"diamlah" desisi Luhan mendeath-glare ChenBaekTao tajam membuat ketiganya menutup mulutnya rapat.

"Aku akan membangunkan Kai" ucap D.o sang couple Kai di atas panggung mengangkat suara.

"eh? Kok terkunci?" tanya D.o kemudian dengan nada bingung, begitu tangannya terulur meraih knop pintu dan memutarnya. Namun pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka.

"Jinjja? Setauku tak kukunci, apa kau menguncinya Jongdae?" tanya Suho menatap Chen yang tengah melakukan hal-hal aneh dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mengganggu Tao mungkin?

"panggil aku Chen, Joonmyeon hyung. Ani, aku tak menguncinya. Kurasa terkunci dari dalam" ucap Chen sedikit membenarkan panggilan Suho terhadap dirinya dan kembali mengerjai Tao dengan kecoak mainan miliknya.

"sepertinya Kai sudah bangun. Coba panggil saja dia, jika tidak ia tidak akan sarapan. Dan ia bisa sakit setelah konser di M!Coutdown" ucap Kris membuka suara yang sibuk dengan menata rambutnya.

"biar aku saja. Kkamjong-a, keluarlah... Kau harus bersi-..."

CKLEKK

Ucapan Xiumin terputus begitu daun pintu itu terbuka lebar memperlihatkan sesosok yang mereka bicarakan.

Suara hening, hanya sebuah desingan yang berasal dari psp yang tengah dimainkan oleh Sehun tak melirik kearah Kai sedikitpun membuatnya menghela nafas.

Kai menaruh selembar handuk berwarna biru tua miliknya ke ke bahu dan berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan tatapan heran dari yang lain.

"ada apa dengan Jongin?" tanya Lay pada Tao yang dibalas gelengan tak tau menahu.

BLAAMM

CRASSHH

BUGG

BUGG

"hiks... Mengapa ini begitu menyakitkan hiks..? Aku berusaha keras untuk membuatmu hiks... Tetap Mencintaiku. Tapi mengapa hiks... Kau membuangku seperti sampah? Ini begitu menyakitkan, apa hiks... Kau tau? Mencampakkanku, membuangku dengan mudahnya hiks... Setelah membuatku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu? Ini begitu kejam hiks... Hatiku lelah hiks... terus tersakiti tanpa terobati. Jika bisa hiks... Aku ingin berlari dari kenyataan pahit ini hiks..."

Berulang kali, ia -kembali- memukul dadanya yang terasa amat perin. Dibawah Guyuran air membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang masih berbalutan piyama, terduduk dengan punggung yang bersandar pada dinding. Membiarkan bagaimana air itu bercampur dengan asinnya air mata. Menyamarkan suara isak tangisnya dengan berbagai macam keluhan didalamnya.

Para Member tampak fokus pada kegiatan masing-masing, entah mereka tengah bermesraan, menonton tv, memakan camilan, menjaili sesama member, apa saja asal mereka tak bosan.

TAPP

TAPP

CKLEKK

BLAAMM

"aku merasa, Jonginie terlihat aneh hari ini" ucap Kris menatap kearah kamar yang beberapa detik lalu tertutup oleh namja bernama lengkap Kim Jongin.

"aku juga merasa seperti itu, ia terlihat... Lelah? Atau mungkin Sakit?" ucap Chanyeol menimang-nimang gambaran yang tepat mengenai raut wajah Kai melupakan kartun tom and jerry yang tengah berlangsung.

"dasar plin plan" ucap Luhan menyisir rambut Sehun penuh kasih sayang.

"hei... Aku bukan paranormal yang bisa mengetahui keadaan seseorang hanya melihat wajahnya hyung" protes Chanyeol tak terima dengan gege tertua setelah Xiumin yang sibuk dengan keripik kentangnya.

"Hyung, Sehunnie kajja. Nanti kita terlambat" entah bagaimana, Kai kini sudah siap dengan V-neck hitam dibalut jaket kulit tipis, dan jins senada melekat pada tubuhnya menampilkan senyuman manisnya.

"Kai... Kau tak apa?" tanya Suho penasaran, lantaran raut wajah Kai berubah ketika melihatnya berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan mata membengkak dan wajah memerah hingga ketelinga.

Semua member kecuali Sehun mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Suho, dibalas senyuman manis dari namja itu.

**KAI POV's**

Kulemparkan senyuman andalanku yang kupaksakan, begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari leader yang sudah kuanggap sebagai Appaku di sini.

"Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja" ucapku berjalan keluar dorm dan melenggang pergi menuju van yang sudah menanti kami.

Aku tak ingin melihat kemesraan 'kekasih' dan 'hyung'ku yang begitu menyiksa. Entah mengapa, aku merindukan dirinya yang dulu, belaiannya, gombalannya, pelukannya, semua yang ada pada dirinya aku rindu. Lucu memang, aku masih saja merasa cemburu dan mengharapkan kehadiranya, Walau selalu luka yang kudapat.

Jika aku tak menyandang 'kekasih' dari seorang Oh Sehun, mungkin aku akan menjadi orang yang paling pertama mendukung hubungan itu. Tapi ini... Sudahlah, aku tak ingin yang lain melihatku menangis hanya karena 'orang itu'.

**KAI POV's END**

**.**

* * *

**SKIIPPP ==**

* * *

**.**

"Kerja bagus semuanya, ini adalah jadwal terakhir untuk kita. Tapo besok kita akan sibuk, karena kita ada acara di Jeju" ucap Suho tersenyum begitu para member mendengar kata 'jadwal berakhir', menyambutnya dengan sorakan gembira.

"Yess... Kita bisa istirahat" ucap D.o tersenyum mengepalkan tangannya keudara.

"sepertinya kau terlihat senang mendengar kita tak ada jadwal lagi, hyung. Memangnya kau menunggu apa?" tanya Kai dengan nada menggoda menyikut pelan perut salah satu member yang bertugas memasak di grup mereka.

"a-ani, aku... Tak ada... Hanya..." gugup D.o dengan raut wajah berpikir tentang yang ingin diucapkannya.

Semua tertawa kecuali dua orang yang sibuk bermesraan dipojok ruangan seakan tak memperdulikan kebisingan member lainnya. Kai berusaha tak menghiraukannya, namun... Ia tak bisa.

KAI POV's

Aku berusaha ikut masuk dalam keceriaan ini, mengabaikan 'mereka' yang bermesraan. Ayolah Kai, kau itu namja. Jangan menangis hanya karena hal ini. Kau tak boleh cengeng seperti dulu, tidak boleh.

"Hyung-deul, aku ingin berkencan dengan Luhannie hyung boleh kan?" suara Sehun dengan tawa malu-malu dari Luhan gege, membuatku terdiam.

'berkencan dengan Luhannie hyung'

'berkencan dengan Luhannie hyung'

Ucapannya terus terngiang dikepalaku, seakan kaset rusak yang terus berputar-putar membuat telingaku berdengung bahkan mata ini memanas ingin meneteskan airmataku entah yang keberapa kalinya untuk hari ini.

Kau yang bermesraan, tersenyum lembut, bersikap romantis padanya tampaknya kau begitu bahagia seakan tak ada lagi hal yang bisa membuatmu tertawa lepas seperti itu. Lalu bagiamana dengan diriku kekasih pertamu? Hatiku? Yang terluka sekedar melirikmu saja, itu begitu sakit.

"Jinjja? Wah... Kau harus membelikan ayam goreng untukku, jika tidak aku akan menguncimu di luar dorm"

Kembali senyuman terpaksaku keluar, melihat dirinya yang terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk kaku. Tak ada yang tau bahkan menyadari, dibalik senyumku ini ada sejuta luka yang kusembunyikan. Senyumanku bagaikan perban, Menutupi luka Tapi sakitnya masih terasa.

Apakah kau tak tau? Setiap kupaksakan bibir ini untuk tersenyum didepanmu, hatiku terasa perih dan sakit secara terus menerus tanpa bisa dihentikan. Senyumku belum seberapa dari Sakitku, Sakit dari Senyummu yang bukan untukku.

"Sehun-a, aku ingin bicara boleh?" pintaku tak memperdulikan member lain yang tengah bersiap-siap pulang kedorm menggodai HunHan couple.

Sehun yang kupanggil namanya menoleh menatapku lalu mengangguk, segera aku berpamitan dan berjalan kearah taman dekat dengan tempat ini.

"jadi... Ada apa Jonginie?"

DEGG

Setetes air asin kembali menetes mendengar panggilannya untukku. Tangan dingin itu, melingkar mesra diperutku membuatku ingin menangis lebih keras namun kuredam.

"lepaskan tanganmu dari perutku, Oh Sehun" ucapku berusaha tegas meski pada akhirnya bergetar.

"tidak aku tak mau, tak taukah aku begitu merindukanmu Jonginie?" ucap Sehun manja menaruh dagu lancipnya pada bahuku yang juga bergetar.

"jangan memanggilku seperti itu, dan aku berharap... Hubungan kita cukup sampai disini" ucapku memutar arah menatapnya, yang tampak terkejut begitu melihat lelehan air mata dipipiku bahkan mukaku yang memerah.

**KAI POV's END**

"tapi... Mengapa? Apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi?" tanya Sehun memegang kedua bahu Kai yang bergetar, menatap onyx coklat tua bening yang terus meneteskan air mata.

"Aku lelah Sehun-a. Jika terus seperti ini, aku lebih memilih mati dihadapanmu daripada tersiksa seperti ini. Aku tak bisa Sehun-a. Disini... Bukan aku yang tak mencintaimu lagi, melainkan kau. Kau bahkan menduakanku tanpa sepengetahuan diriku. Apa kau bosan padaku Sehun-a? Apa kau terbebani hingga kau memacari Luhan hyung? Kalau begitu... Mengapa kau menjeratku dengan pesonamu hingga aku jatuh cinta namun kau membuangku begitu saja. Ini begitu menyakitkan Sehun-a. Aku bisa menatap sesuatu yang tak akan bisa kau lihat. Aku mampu mendengar sesuatu yang tak bisa kau dengar. Dan Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tak kau rasakan. Dan itulah yang menjadi perbedaan kita kini, aku harap kau mengerti" ucap Kai panjang lebar menahan isakkan yang ingin keluar tak kuasa berkata seperti tadi, pegangan pada bahunya menghilang.

Semua keluh kesahnya selama ini ia ucapkan juga, tinggal menunggu tanggapan Sehun yang menatapnya datar.

"kau tau? Aku sudah lama berharap kau mengatakan ini, dan akhirnya terkabul. Aku tak peduli jika kau sakit atas perilaku bahkan ucapanku. Aku juga tak peduli jika ucapanmu memgenai perbedaan yang bahkan ku tak mengerti maksudnya. Sejak awal aku bahkan bingung mengapa aku bisa menyatakan cinta padamu? Sepertinya seseorang menghipnotisku ketika melakukan hal itu. Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah memutuskanku, dan selamat tinggal" ucap Sehun meninggalkan Kai yang mematung mendengar hal itu.

BRUKK

"hiks... Mengapa... Ia berkata seperti itu? Hiks.. Aku berharap ini menjadi perpisahan indah meski aku yang terluka karena melepaskan cintaku yang terbawa olehnya. Tapi hiks... Mengapa ia berucap seperti itu? Mengapa hiks...? Andai aku bisa bahagia hiks... Tapi kapan? Sejak dulu hingga sekarang aku hiks..."

GREEBBB

"menangislah jika itu membuat semuanya lebih baik. Menangislah untuk terakhir kalinya, dan kembali tersenyum tulus seperti dulu yang ceria tanpa ada beban. Aku... Akan membantumu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_ ooOoo _**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Oke, Karena ini Oneshoot jadinya ini ENDD *holeee xD**

**Satu lagi ff baru, hahahahaha :-D**  
**Maafkan Hyunnie post baru lagi ya? Ini dibuat pas jam 1 sampai setengah dua pagi :3 daripada idenya terbang, enakan diketik. Daripada dokumennya kehapus enakan dipost, jadi jan pada marah ya? Karena Hyunnie belum lanjutin ff yang lain malah buat baru :3**

**Rencananya sih pakai si abang naga, tapi kagak cocok ya udah pakai si cadel aja.**

**Review?**  
**Jangan jadi pembaca gelap, karena buat ff itu nggak mudah oke?**  
**See you in my other ff or next chap maybe?**


End file.
